


Parents

by PistachioCuts



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistachioCuts/pseuds/PistachioCuts
Summary: Whatever happened to Entrapta’s biological parents?
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Parents

“Princess?”

The young Princess of Dryl jolted awake at the sound of her name being shouted. She sat upright, remembering where she was.

She was in the royal graveyard, where all her passed ancestors rested. She was curled up beside two gravestones close to one another. Her parents.

Her parents had passed in battle not long ago and she often spent her free time here, with them.

“Princess? There you are” one of the royal guards walked up to her. “Come now, it’s almost supper time”

Entrapta reluctantly got up, taking the guards hand and letting herself be lead away from her parents’ final resting place. Sadness washing over her as she left.

“Entrapta? Love, it’s getting late” Hordak called out. 

Many years have passed since Entrapta had lost her parents and she still visited the grave often.

With a single tear, she placed a bouquet of flowers between the two stones, turning to her love and wiping her face.

Hordak knew this was a hard time of the year for her, it had been approximately 20 years since her parents had passed. He walked up to her and gently wrapped his arms around her, holding her while she silently cried.

After a few moments Entrapta took a deep breathe and sighed. “I’m alright. Let’s go”

Hordak nodded at Entrapra’s request, holding her close as the two left together.


End file.
